


My Angel

by raindrop_royal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Ghost John, this is not as sad as you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_royal/pseuds/raindrop_royal
Summary: John felt himself getting weaker, his vision blurring. He felt so tired; all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt himself drifting away…





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off the Guardian Angel comic dub by DryeGuy and DaniVA: https://youtu.be/D5va6bph1yE

John opened his eyes to see a room with blank white walls and beige-colored carpet, various bits of furniture scattered around. He rubbed his eyes.  
"Where am I?" The sound of a baby crying suddenly startled him. He turned around to see a crib and its screaming resident. John, having a concerningly small amount of experience with children, freaked out.  
"Oh God, what do I do?" He leaned over the crib, panic growing by the second. There was a loud thump that sounded like something heavy was dropped, then running footsteps. Through the door came two disheveled people, who came rushing toward the baby. John shuddered as the pair passed through him, which brought up a plethora of questions. The more petite of the pair picked the baby up. John was slightly amused as he watched the pair fuss over the baby; it was obvious that they had about as much experience with kids as John did.  
"Why is he crying? Did we do something wrong? Did something wake him up?" Her voice was high-pitched from panic. "We shouldn't have left him alone."  
"I don't know, love! How do we get him to stop crying?" The man's voice sounded scared as he took the baby in his arms. He jiggled the baby around a little, which only made him cry harder.  
"Stop that, Alexander, he doesn't like it!"  
"Well, what do you want me to do, Eliza?" John felt a jolt at the names. He peered at the couple and, to his shock, he recognized them. Although they seemed much more tired than usual, under the extra layers of fatigue, it was absolutely Alexander and Eliza.  
"Maybe if you bounce him a little? Don't shake him, just bounce him." Alex followed Eliza's orders, bouncing the baby. Slowly, he quieted. Alex looked at Eliza, relief evident in his features.  
"How'd you know that?"  
"I remember Peggy cried a lot when she was little, and Mom would do that to calm her down. Apparently, it didn't work for me or Angel, though." Eliza gave a tired chuckle.  
"Well, I'm glad you remembered," Alex said. Very gently, he placed the baby back in the crib.   
"What do we do now," Eliza asked, rubbing the side of her face.  
"I'll go get our books, and we can study while Philip sleeps." Eliza sighed.  
"Alex, why won't you let me drop out to take care of Philip?"  
"Eliza, I know that it can't be easy for you, but you can do it. You've worked so hard for this degree already, hon. Another year and a half and you'll be free of school. We're gonna do this together, Betsey. I promise." Alex pressed a kiss to her cheek, then left the room. John stood by the crib, peering at the tiny human. To his surprise, the baby looked directly at him.  
"So, Philip, huh?" The baby looked at John, gurgling when he recognized his name. He reached up as though to grab John, then became very interested in his hands. John chuckled.  
"Knowing who your dad is, you're gonna be really ambitious, and with your mama in the mix," he said, glancing at the tired woman, "you're gonna be the kindest kid ever. You're gonna take their world by storm, Philip."

John sat on the kitchen counter, watching baby Philip as he toddled around the room. The little boy had a binky in his mouth and a blanket around his shoulders. John smiled from the counter.  
"Are you a king today, Philip?" The boy nodded, smiling around his binky. He pointed urgently at something above the counter. John twisted to see a wooden spoon protruding from the utensil holder. John grabbed the spoon and handed it to the boy. He couldn't do much past picking up very light objects, but he could pick up most of Philip's toys and join his games, so he didn't complain.  
"Don't hit, Philip." The baby nodded, then stomped around the house, waving the spoon in the air.  
"King! King! I the king!" John laughed, following the boy.  
"Not too loud, Philip. Daddy's asleep." Philip nodded.  
"King Philip," he whispered. He sat down by his blocks, dropping his spoon in favor of the toys. John sat by him, bringing more blocks for Philip to play with. He watched the boy build with the different shapes as he talked to his imaginary friends. The boy mumbled to himself, then to the space next to him in different voices. A few minutes later, Alex emerged from his room, looking more refreshed than before.  
"Hi, Philip."  
"Hi, Daddy."  
"Are you having fun?" The boy nodded, smiling at his father.  
"John help!" Alex laughed, joining his son on the floor.  
"John helped you build?" The boy nodded again, then pointed at where John sat.  
"Hello, Alexander," John said, giving his old friend a smile.  
"John say hi!" Alex waved in the direction that Philip was pointing.  
"Hello, John." John felt a pang as he saw his best friend dismiss the boy's words as more imaginary friend talk. Alex placed a hand on his son's head, ruffling his curls. He gave the boy a fond look, then stood. He popped his back.  
"Philip, wanna help Daddy make lunch?" Philip nodded. He jumped up and grabbed his spoon, waving it excitedly.  
"I help!" Alex chuckled, picking the boy up.  
"You help." John smiled after them.

Philip waved to his parents as they dropped him off in front of the middle school. He stepped through the doors, nervously fiddling with the straps on his bag. John placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You'll be fine, Philip. I won't be able to talk to you here because I don't want you to get in trouble, but I'll be around the school, okay?" Philip nodded.  
"Promise we'll talk at the end of the day?" John nodded to the boy.  
"I'm gonna go find the rest of your classes so you don't get too lost. I'll see you later, Philip." He ruffled the boy's hair, then set off to explore the school.  
The bell rang, John running to find Philip. The boy was waiting at the front for his parents, talking to a girl in a pretty green dress. Philip seemed very happy to be talking to her. John stood behind the two, wondering what they were so animated about. A car horn sounded, startling all three. Philip seemed a little disappointed, as did the girl.  
"Oh, that's my parents. Sorry, Philip. I'll see you tomorrow?" Philip nodded.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Theodosia!" The girl flounced away, waving to Philip as she climbed into the car. Philip's parents came soon afterward, little Angelica in the backseat. John and Philip climbed into the car.  
"Hi, Philip! How was your first day?" Alexander sounded incredibly excited as Eliza pulled out from the pick-up area.  
"It was good. I met this girl who has the coolest name ever! Her name is Theodosia!" Eliza laughed, as did John. The boy's excitement was infectious.  
"Is she nice?"  
"She's really nice. She likes history and wearing pretty dresses and she knows how to do karate! She's learning French, too!" Alex seemed impressed.  
"Wow, she does sound pretty cool. Are you two gonna be friends?"  
"I hope so. I don't know if she likes me very much. I don't think I'm as cool as she is." The boy sounded a little put-out.  
"You're the coolest person on Earth, Philip. You're a poet and you can play the piano! And you're learning French too."  
"Well, yeah, but there's a girl named Theodosia who can do karate, Pa." Philip launched into the dynamics of why Theodosia was infinitely cooler than anyone else could ever be. The adults laughed, Angelica pitching in to support her brother's case. John shared his opinions as well, even though Philip was the only one that heard them. That was all John needed.

Philip and Theodosia walked through the park, hand in hand. John trailed behind them, often pausing to look at the sky or pet a dog. He could hear Philip's tones and Theodosia's laughter. John was a little sad as he thought about the hardship they had both been through but was glad that their friendship eventually bloomed into something a little sweeter. John had always made sure to let Philip and Theo have their own time, opting to wander the city until Theo had to go home. Philip had been a shoulder to cry on when Theodosia's mother died, and Theo had comforted Philip when his parents' arguments and forced affection got to him. They offered an escape when Theo's father had to travel for work, and for when Philip found out why his parents didn't talk to each other. John had been there too, but now he was mostly a spectator. Philip had real friends now; he didn't have to rely on a ghost for support. John was proud of the boy. He was clever and driven like his father, but had his mother's good sense and Theodosia to help keep him in line. He looked over at the two, watching the way they interacted. They were a good match, and John had no doubt that they made each other very happy. With a sad smile, he turned, leaving Philip to enjoy his date.  
John was sitting on the roof, watching the night sky, when he heard laughter and a door opening. He turned to see Philip and Theo emerging from the staircase to the roof, Philip tugging Theo along by the hand as she giggled. Theo stopped, staring at John.  
"Oh. Philip, I think we should leave the man alone." Philip turned to look at John, confusion all over his face.  
"You… You can see him?" A look crossed Theo's face.  
"Of course I can see him. I'm not blind, you know."  
"Should I leave," John asked.  
"No, we're going," Theo replied, trying to pull Philip back down the stairs.  
"Wait. Please. Philip, did you know she can see me?"  
"No, I didn't."  
"Can one of you explain what's going on here? How do you two know each other?" Philip looked at Theo, then at John. He took Theo's hands in his own, looking her in the eye.  
"Theo, John is my guardian angel. He's been here ever since I was a baby." Theo looked skeptical.  
"Your guardian angel?"  
"If you asked anyone else, Miss Theo, they would tell you that I'm not here. I'm a ghost," John supplied. Philip and Theo looked surprised. John sighed.  
"I was a friend of your parents, Philip. And I knew your dad, Theo. We all knew each other in high school and our first year of college. I died after someone attacked me while I was on a date. I died in the hospital, but it felt more like falling asleep. When I woke up, I was in your parents' dorm, and I heard you crying, Philip. They were in their second year of college when they had you, and they were trying really hard to raise you right. I've been here ever since. Philip was the only one who was ever able to see me until now." Philip and Theo stared wide-eyed at John.  
"So you've just been protecting him all his life?"  
"Well, I can't really do much besides picking up some very light objects and causing a chill when people walk through me, but I did help him with a few math tests," John admitted with a grin.  
"Why didn't you tell me," Theodosia exclaimed, turning to Philip. The boy was taken aback.  
"If someone told you that they could see someone that you can't see, you'd think there's something wrong with them, wouldn't you?"  
"I suppose you're right. But why can I see him if he's your guardian angel?"  
"I don't know, Theo. I don't even know why I can see him." The two turned expectantly to John.  
"I don't know why I'm a ghost. Apparently, not everyone ends up a ghost since I haven't met the ghost of Robin Williams or like… a president yet."  
"Are there other ghosts," Theo asked, sitting on the wall by John.  
"Yeah, I've met a few. There are a lot from different time periods, but for some reason, I mostly meet people from like Revolution-era America. Mostly soldiers." Theodosia's eyes were bright with excitement.  
"Wow! I wonder why? Maybe you were reincarnated from that era," Theo giggled. Philip laughed.  
"I could see you as a soldier, John, but I don't think you'd be able to hold your tongue long enough for anyone to give orders." The girl laughed at John's expression.  
"Well, excuse me, Miss Theo, but I don't think you'd do all that well in the war either."  
"Probably because women weren't allowed to fight," Theo retorted.  
"You know what I mean!" John, Theo, and Philip laughed together, the sounds warming John's heart. He felt happy, smiling to the soundtrack of Philip and Theo laughing and chatting, and of the sounds of New York, and the feeling of having a family again. He leaned back on his hands, finally content again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
